Sylvia Gunnar
Sylvia is a witch hunter of sorts, wandering the Eastern Kingdoms to seek out and eradicate all she views as a threat to both the Alliance and the Light using both blade and hammer infused with the Lights power. History Along with her sisters Iri and Zinneera, Sylvia was born and raised on a farm in a small hamlet located in Lordaeron. When the sisters would have their spats over who was a better magic user, she would do her best not to get involved until the situation escalated to a level where rogue spells were damaging their home and livelihood forcing her to do what she could to repair fences suffering from scorch marks and frost damage and save the family house from burning down a time or two. Each time her sisters' squabbling went to far it was up to her to chide the both of them for their absolute recklessness, slowly building disdain for the magical arts and what they were doing to a once bonded family. Eventually Zinny had left to Dalaran and the family was quiet once more as Iri was without a target for her maliciousness. Sylvia had taken over the upkeep of the farm almost entirely as their mother was beginning to get on with age while Iri had taken charge of the actual tending to the crops. One day Sylvia had taken a cart to market in Brill and received a sizeable sum to feed her family. A few miles out from town, bandits struck from seemingly nowhere, slaying the family horse and attempting to snatch her profits. Unbeknownst to them, the farm girl's hard work over the years correcting her sisters' "mistakes" had given her a considerable physique and she carried a large walking stick which was promptly cracked over one of the thieves's head and knocked him cold. Another of the rogues had snuck behind and restrained her, the young woman kicking and screaming as she tried to break free while one of the other thieves came forward with a dagger drawn and ready. As Sylvia began to give up hope and accept what could be the end for her, a brilliant light flashed and the thief that was inching nearer to her flew backwards. Sylvia was promptly dropped and her aggressor drew sword, turning around only seconds before a mighty hammer swung into his body and knocked him to the ground. She collected herself and looked up to see a man in dazzling silver and gold armor wielding a hammer that seemed nearly impossible to carry with such ease. The man tended to what few wounds she had and offered to assist her in the rest of the trip home which she gracefully accepted. Upon returning home, the man commended Sylvia on her bravery and strength and introduced himself as a Paladin of the Silver Hand, '''Sir Casamir the Hospitaler. '''Sir Casamir was impressed by Sylvia's dedication and selflessness, offering that if her affairs were in order he would be happy to take her on as a ward and potentially initiate her into his Order. She respectfully declined, the farm needed her. Sir Casamir understood and gave her a note, asking that if she were to reconsider to simply show it to the inkeeper at the Gallows End in Brill and took his leave. A year passed and Sylvia thought long and hard about the opportunity. The Knights of the Silver Hand were quite renowned and she could do a lot of good for her kingdom. Category:Human Category:Warrior